


Avoiding Being an Adult

by Enigmaris



Series: Summoned King AU [7]
Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little, But just like..., Doctor Visits, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2020, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Parent Tony Stark, Sam and Tucker are mentioned, Seriously does danny go to the doctor?, i dont think so, the beginnings of a found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/pseuds/Enigmaris
Summary: In which the Avengers learn that their newest teammate might be... just a little bit of an idiot.Written for day 2 of Ectober Week 2020. The prompt was Pulse/Bones
Series: Summoned King AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970470
Comments: 116
Kudos: 1052





	Avoiding Being an Adult

**Author's Note:**

> hey! welcome everyone who missed this AU! I was so happy to see some of your names in my inbox over the past day!

“You’ve not been to a doctor?” Tony squeaked.

Danny looked up from where he was planted, stomach first, on Tony’s couch. His neck twisted a bit so that he could look at the billionaire head on. He’d been relaxing after a hearty breakfast with the other Avengers. Sam and Tucker had left to go to orientation for college and since there wasn’t any trouble on the horizon, Danny had decided to do what all recent high school grads with no plans for the future do.

Nap.

Still the man looked horrified by Danny’s accidental admission. He’d just been joking around about how if they needed it, he was a pretty decent field medic. The number of first aid youtube videos he’d watched practically made him an expert, in his opinion. Thor had then told him that Bruce was in charge of their medical care, even though he was ‘not that kind of doctor’. Which had led to all of the adults looking at Danny’s mostly prone form in horror.

“Uhm. Not since my accident.” Danny answered. He looked around at the others and frowned. “What?”

His parents had taken him to the doctor directly after the accident, the portal turning on had burnt his hand and he’d been spooked by the whole thing. At the time he and his friends had thought the ghost form thing had been a hallucination.

It hadn’t been and his doctor had prescribed rest and some nice burn cream to help with healing.

That had been fours years ago and Danny hadn’t gone since, knowing his body was changing more and more by the year and refusing to become a science experiment.

“Don’t be dull, your highness,” Loki told him making Danny roll his eyes as violently as he could. “I thought all weak fleshed mortals had to see healers regularly lest they expire even quicker than normal.”

“Princey, I will kick your ass.”

Danny was just waiting for Loki to give him the excuse at this point. He’d only been living there with his friends for a week and he already had three plans for violence once Loki pushed him too far. It seemed like Loki had similar plans for him.

Danny was pretty sure the other Avengers were taking bets about their fight.

“Now, there’s no need for violence,” Steve said making both Danny and Loki roll their eyes in tandem. Steve was still, as ever, a stick in the mud. Danny hadn’t forgotten his embarrassing lecture to Dash. It was funny because Danny had seen Steve in a fight now, at least in training, the man was just as reckless as him! “Why haven’t you been to a doctor? Could your parents not…”

“No, they could,” Danny sat up then while moving his neck side to side causing a cracking noise. “But it was my job to set up the appointments once I turned 14, cause mom and dad always forgot, and since I had no idea what a doctor would find if they looked at me, I just…didn’t set up anything.”

“Holy shit.” Tony said while, if anything, looking more horrified.

“You weren’t kidding about protecting your secret identity.” Natasha said, looking him over. She seemed both impressed and concerned. At least that’s what Danny thought she looked like, it was sometimes difficult to tell with her.

“Did you think I was?” Danny asked, reminding all of them about the lengths he’d gone to hide what he was doing in New York and with whom.

“I can’t believe you haven’t gone to a doctor in four years.” Tony whined.

“It’s not that big a deal,” Danny said laying back down on the couch. “I got my flu shot every year.”

Tony exchanged a look with Steve and then one with Bruce. He then glanced over at the others who all seemed to tense up into readiness.

“What?” Danny asked.

What happened next could best be described as ‘chaotic’ or ‘absurd’ or perhaps both. The Avengers launched themselves at Danny who yelped in shock and failed to dodge or even turn intangible in order to avoid being captured. The team wrestled with the wiggly teen, pulling and dragging him while telling him it was for his own good down to the med bay in the tower. Danny argued that he felt fine and that they were being ridiculous. His arguments were ignored. So, Danny yowled like a cat that had been dumped into a bathtub full of cold water as Thor got him into a headlock and Steve and Clint held him by the torso and legs respectively. Of course, Danny could have turned intangible at any time.

Something he didn’t think of until he’d already been dumped onto a bed and Bruce was coming at him with a blood pressure cuff.

“Alright,” Bruce said. “I’m just going to try and take your pulse and your blood pressure.”

Danny in an attempt to protest this treatment, merely glared, and let a bit of his powers activate. He happily turned his insides intangible while keeping his skin solid. A trick he hadn’t known he could do until he did it. He looked around at the white futuristic room that was the Avengers med bay. There were beds for each team member with cabinets that stored what Danny assumed were Avenger specific medications. The team had dumped him in what appeared to be the guest bed.

“Oh look. His eyes glow when he’s upset. How adorable.” Loki said.

“At least I don’t look like an ugly goth giraffe.”

Bruce grabbed at his arm and started putting on the blood pressure cuff while Loki sputtered in offense. Danny smirked at the god while Bruce pumped air into the cuff and tried to take his pulse.

It only took a few moments for Bruce to frown.

“Huh.”

“What?” Tony asked.

“What’s wrong?” Steve added.

“I just can’t seem to…find a pulse.”

A chill entered the room. After a full minute of silence, where Bruce couldn’t find a single beat of his heart, it was clear something else needed to be done. Of course, Bruce couldn’t find a pulse, the pressure of his heart beating was phasing through Bruce’s attempt to feel it. Danny wondered if he could use this trick to play dead. Then he wondered why he was wondering that. It wasn’t like the ghosts didn’t already know. Bruce had Danny lay back on the bed and ordered Jarvis to take a scan, looking more and more concerned by the moment.

Gosh, it was like they forget he was half ghost or something.

“One moment.”

The bed lit up with two rings of white light, one forming at his head and one at his feet. Both thin halos, thinner than his own transformation, traveled up and down his body, doing multiple up and done circuits to get a full look at his insides. Once the scan was complete, the team waited in silence for Jarvis to give out some information. After another minute, Tony broke the silence.

“Jarvis?”

“Sir. It appears my sensors are broken.”

“What?”

“Mr. Fenton doesn’t have any bones,” Jarvis said. “Or internal organs.”

Tony made a noise not unlike a kettle going off and Jarvis continued.

“In fact, the only thing I can see inside Mr. Fenton’s body is what appears to be a quarter, two pennies, and a rock.”

Danny made a surprised noise and lifted up a hand, he turned it fully intangible and stuck it inside his chest cavity, much to the vocal shock and disgust of the team. He rooted around until he came upon the described items and pulled them out with ease.

“Huh. Didn’t even know those were in there.”

“Kid what the fuck.”

“Chill Tony. They must have gotten thrown in there during a fight or something,” Danny said. “It’s not like I can get an infection or anything.”

“You can’t?” Steve asked.

“The ectoplasm in my body is like… an ultra germ killer.” Danny explained sitting up in the bed, he looked at the rocks and various coins he had in his gut. The rock looked like a piece of quartz someone would have in a collection. He frowned in thought and then remembered how he’d flown through a building a while ago to avoid getting shot at by some ghost hunters and he’d flown through some kid’s desk. He must’ve picked up the spare change and the crystal there and hadn’t noticed.

How had he not noticed?

“Okay,” Danny admitted. “Maybe I should actually see a doctor.”

“You think?” Natasha asked, causing Danny to groan and fall back onto the bed.

“Do another scan Jarvis. I promise I won’t mess with you this time.”

“You were messing with him?” Tony asked.

Danny only gave Tony a look in response that made the genius pout. Jarvis did another scan and this time he had results.

Weird results, but results, nonetheless.

He did in fact have a pulse and bones in his body. The bones looked like human bones, but Jarvis’ scan revealed that they were littered with long healed wounds. The same sort of wound patterns that Steve had, bones that broke and were healed within moments, leaving nothing behind but faint raised lines on the bones. The bones had also taken in a certain amount of ectoplasm, making the wounds faintly glow in Jarvis’ scans.

His BPM was also low as was his core temperature. Things that did concern Bruce until Danny literally created a cube of ice the size of a large cat with a wave of his hand.

“Right. Ice powers. Forgot about those.”

“I forget about them too most of the time.”

“Wait,” Clint said. “How many powers do you actually have?”

“Uhm.”

“Danny,” Tony said. “Please tell me, you’ve actually recorded all of your powers. Lie to me if you have too. Don’t make me know that you haven’t even done the bare minimum of care on yourself after your portal accident.”

Danny only gave Tony an apologetic look that made the man groan, as if pained.

“It’s not that bad! Besides I keep getting new ones!”

“You are by far the most reckless royal I’ve ever met.” Loki told him.

“Is that what you say in the mirror each morning?”

“Ha!” Thor said. “He got you!”

“Can we get back to the point?” Clint said, motioning to cut off the impending argument between Thor and Loki as well as quiet down the rest of the team. He then flung a hand in Dany’s direction. “The fact that our youngest member doesn’t know what he can do? And that he hasn’t received medical care for the past four years?”

“Hey! I took care of myself. And Sam helped.”

Clint only motioned more dramatically at Danny as if that made his point.

“That’s it. I’m calling Cho.” Tony declared.

“Who?”

“Helen Cho. Best doctor, yes that kind of doctor, we could ask for. You are submitting to an examination by her, no arguments! And then, we are going to actually test you on your powers.”

“But!”

“If you argue then you have to do the dishes for the team.”

Danny winced at such a horrible threat.

“Fine, but she better not tell anyone!”


End file.
